The Road to Happiness
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Imagine if Eli had stumbled in that day that Cam cut himself with his skate. Will one talk with the guy change how Cam feels about life?


I stepped into the boys locker room in desperate attempt to find my guitar pick necklace that I had lost, when I came upon a scene that I would've never expected. The boy looked familiar and I'm sure I've heard his name around Degrassi a few times he was some sort of hockey star but what was his name… Camden, Cameron, Campbell! That's it. By the time I realized his name I also realized I was staring at his bloody hand and skate.

"What do you want?" he snapped taking notice to my existence.

I debated on whether or not to profile my necklace to him in hopes he's seen it or asking if he was okay. I chose the latter, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

His face contorted in confusion, "Why wouldn't I be okay it was just an accident?"

"Are you sure, you look like your fighting the urge to have another accident?" I challenged. Why was I getting involved?

"I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm happy," He stuttered trying desperately to assure me.

"You know its okay to not be happy all the time," I stated. I don't care if he didn't want it I was going to force my advice on him.

"I'm happy!" he cried.

"Happy people don't cut themselves," I pointed out.

"I didn't cut it was an accident," he sobbed.

I moved towards him and sat on an empty part of the bench. "But you wouldn't mind if it happened again," I commented.

"Okay I cut and I'm messed up in the head there you have it. Go ahead gawk at the whiney hockey player that has everything he could want and is still not happy. Go ahead tell me that a lot more people have it worse. I've heard it all before nothing new." He let his heart out in front of me.

"It's okay to feel sad, but it's not okay to hide it and let it build it all up until something goes wrong and you just snap." I explained.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to tell you a story about myself. I had this girlfriend her name was Julia and we were happy together, until we got into a fight and she ran off and got hit by a car. She was killed instantly. I spent the better part the summer mourning over her and then I started here acted like I was fine when I wasn't and near the end of last year my girlfriend broke up with me and in response I snapped and drove my hearse into a wall. You see Campbell, that's you name right," he nodded, "feelings are something you have to talk about, especially sad feelings."

"But I don't understand I try so hard to be happy and I don't want to be sad. Why am I sad?" he questioned letting more tears fall and shoving his face into his hands. "I just want to be happy," he mumbled.

"I'm going to steal a quote from someone that I really look up to. _Happiness isn't a destination, it's a journey. _I understand that you want to be happy but first you have to drop the acting and realize that's what is making you unhappy, then you need to admit that though people have it worse you still have a problem that you want to fix, next look around and get rid of people and things that make you unhappy. One of the hardest things is admitting that you're not okay and that you're not happy I know it seem so easy in theory but when you have to actively seek help for it, it gets hard. Promise me you'll never self-mutilate because though it feels nice now you will regret it and you will just be living from high to high that you get from cutting, or burning, or starving yourself, or whatever." He just stared at me so I continued. "Never make giving up one of your options."

"But what if I want to, I want to give up hockey and go back home and be happy, at home with my family and friends." He stated. "I've never told anyone that."

"Degrassi isn't for everyone hell when I first came I almost immediately got into a war and got beat up daily and got a guy arrested. My point is give Degrassi a chance a little longer, I'll be your friend and I know plenty of people who would. Will you give it a chance maybe it's these jockstraps and puck bunnies getting you down." I explained careful not to insult him.

"You know what, you're right I should give it a little bit longer. By the way what's your name?" he asked.

"Eli," I answered smiling. "Are you okay?" I then asked

"No but I have a feeling things are going to change for me very soon." He answered starting to wrap his cut.

**A/N:**

**Stumbles in five months late with Starbucks and my take on Cam's thoughts before suicide. I was just starting to like his character.**

**Sorry I haven't been writing a lot, well I have but its just a bunch of unfinished stories that I now have more time to finish so you guys might be seeing more of me. By the way I'm probably going to be perpetually stuck in seasons 10-12. Season 13 is not very interesting to me. **


End file.
